Ran
Ran (ラン) was Amu Hinamori's first Guardian Character to hatch. She represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Miki, Su, and Dia. Appearance Ran wears a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a red-hearted visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wears a red scarf. She appears to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wears pink trainers and pink socks. She has pink eyes. She tends to carry her cheerleading pom-poms everywhere, even when sleeping in her egg. Personality Ran is almost always cheerful and encouraging, but since she doesn't have many abilities beyond her athletic skills, she is mostly seen cheering for her friends instead of helping. She is also honest, as seen in her first character change with Amu. A very energetic character, she cannot seem to stay still for a long time. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Ran as "super athletic and full of spirit." Voice Actress Ran's seiyuu is Kana Asumi Special Powers Ran's Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Ran can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. She performs Character Change by saying "Hop, Step, Jump!" Character Change Ran's Character Change changes the Amu's cross hair clip into a red heart and her athletic abilities are increased. Amu also becomes energetic and more honest (Ran's first character change made her confess her love to Tadase Hotori) and tends to act outgoing. However, the most used ability is the wings that can be generated on her ankles and wrists to make her fly. Character Transformations Amulet Heart Ran is the first to Character Transform with Amu, becoming "Amulet Heart". This Character Transformation is first shown in episode 1 of the anime and chapter 5 of the manga. Outfit: As "Amulet Heart" Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accesories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. In the manga, the ribbon around her skirt is used to keep her other eggs in place, yet in the anime, Miki and Su usually are out of their eggs. Items: *Cheerleading pom-poms *Amulet Heart's Heart Rod *Amulet Heart's Heart Speeder *Amulet Heart's Heart skater Abilities: "Amulet Heart" is incredibly athletic, and is able to jump so high and so far that she almost looks like she's flying.She uses her pom-poms to deflect an attack or generate a shield,while her "Heart Rod" which is needed for her Special attack, sprinkles a paralysing powder over the target. This attack called "Spiral Heart" although she later uses this attack in conjunction with Tadase's "White Decoration",calling it "Spiral Heart Special". This attack is more powerful than the regular "Spiral Heart" and can cover very wide area. In Movie 1,her "Heart Rod" increases power called "Lucky Heart Rod" and powered up an Attack than the "Spiral Heart" or "Spiral Heart Special". The attack called "Lucky Spiral Heart". In the second season, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of rollerskates, known as " Heart Speeder." She uses this to fly, since she couldn't jump high enough to reach her opponent. She literally skates in the air, as if she is skating on solid ground. Just like "Heart Rod",She increases her " Heart Speeder." into "Lucky Heart Speeder to reach her opponent and confusing them. In the fourth season, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of skating shoes, known as " Heart skater." She uses this to fly high,since " Heart Speeder." cannot reach her opponent. She literally skates in the air,solid ground,and water too. Love life *'Takuya Kanbara': In Episode 72 of the fourth season,Takuya and Ran got an argument that they won'tgot be friends anymore,when the Easter Companion capture all the Guardian Characters.Takuya,Ran,and Dia help them,when Ran apologize to Takuya that they argue and Takuya blushes.In one episodes,Ran counts flower that he loves her or not then Takuya asked her what she doing and she blushes. Trivia *Ran, Miki, Su and Dia seem to represent the four playing cards. Ran is Hearts, Miki is Spades, Su is Clubs and Dia is Diamonds. See also *Amu Hinamori *Miki *Su *'Dia ' *'Takuya Kanbara' Category:Main Characters Category:Guardian Characters